fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fenris Valdyr
|previous occupation=Experimental Subject |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Moon Rabbit Requip Sword Magic |curse= |weapons=Various Swords |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Fenris Valdyr (フェンリス。バリヂール, Fenrisu Barudīru) is a recently recruited by Abyss Fang following the dissolution of the Rabbit Mortar in . Fenris is an unorthodox Mage who seemingly fused with Moonstone underneath the several -amplifying experiments undertaken by the country’s nobles to increase their military power. Fenris was one of the several failed experimental subjects, but was one of the only ones to escape their purging attempts. Therefore, among Joya, he is a highly wanted criminal. For not only is he accountable for various acts of terrorism, his very existence is a threat to Joya’s reputation across . Appearance Fenris boasts a rather odd appearance, likely due to the occult fusion imposed upon him at a young age for magical empowerment. This is made prevalent through his hair color, which is a striking silver, in contrast with the rather mild brown colors that the rest of his clan appear to adopt. He fashions it in a simple manner, leaving it to part in the right with some locks coming down to his striking maroon eyes. To add to his almost ghost-like appearance, Fenris boasts rather pale skin as a result of this surgery, to the point where it appears rather unhealthy. This naturally enhances his ordinary facial features quite prominently, including giving him a sharp-looking nose, thin lips, an angular jawline and a deep scar running from his left eye to his ear, though his young looks make them appear almost child-like. Nevertheless, Fenris boasts of a naturally enhanced build due to the physical training required for the proper fusion with his Moonstone despite his standard physical stature in terms of his height. Fenris' attire varies upon his duties. While acting as a Dark Mage — his standard occupation — Fenris wears a white, sleeveless (下着, under clothing), a black, sleeveless (小袖, small sleeve), a modified black (袴), white , and simple black leather footwear. Above the majority of his attire, Fenris wears a black cloak that is kept zipped up and travels down to his knees. However, when undergoing missions as an undercover agent, his attire changes quite radically. The attire that he adopts while in this form is that of a simple chore-boy. While playing the part, Fenris has a rather simple set of clothing. A white dress shirt, the sleeves of which are long despite Fenris regularly folding them, black dress pants fastened by a silver-buckled belt, black leather dress shoes and when engaging in his chores, a simple black apron over the top of this. Although given his unique skin color and scar, he often has to feign that he possesses a severe magic-based cancer. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Moon Rabbit (翡翠兎月光座 (ムーン。ラビット), Mūn Rabitto; Literally meaning "Jade Rabbit's Moonlit Throne"): Fenris' primary and the byproduct of his fusion with his Moonstone. The Moonstone, regarded as the crystallized exuded by the moon through its light, grants any wielder inherently unique magical abilities. Fenris goes a step beyond this, as his physical and magical body have fused with the entirety of the stone. He is granted an enormous, almost indescribable, level and quality of power that most Mages simply cannot fathom. Even when Fenris does not actively make use of these powers, considering that they are innately tied into his physical and magical existence, they appear in the form of passive attributes that assist Fenris in multiple situations. Of course, when compared to the true power that Moon Rabbit can invoke, these passive abilities are rendered meaningless, according to Fenris' words. When exerting his Magic passively, Fenris' body is noted to be difficult to see for those that are not aware of his presence, or are focusing on him. Much like the moon, Fenris' magical energy causes light to refract from his being passively. This leaves Fenris' body difficult to see with the naked eye unless one focuses on him properly, removing the somewhat fuzzy image from their mind. This ability, while not pronounced enough to be a proper stealth technique, certainly assists in moving through crowded areas undetected... :More Coming Soon... Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Males Category:Dark Mages Category:Rabbit Mortar Category:Characters Category:Abyss Fang Member